Protecting Lily
by Brianna-BlackPotter
Summary: Little Lily Potter is sent back in time and is found by a teenage Sirius. When she cant find her Daddy and is stuck in the house of Black how will she get home? Sirius is determined to protect the seven year old who insist on calling him Padfoo. A story of time-travel and getting to know here grandparents. Sirius Black, teenage heart breaker goes soft?
1. My Sirius

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I WISH I DID. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

The ancient house of Black was the home of the Black family. To young Sirius Black though it was living proof that hell existed.

"Filthy blood lover, can't you do anything right?" Screamed Sirius's Blacks mother. At this time of year it was Christmas break. Sirius and his brother Regulus were off and were visiting home. Regulus was happily reading in his room while Sirius was left in the kitchen.

"You asked me to write lines mother," Sirius said coolly. "So I did" Since Sirius was put in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin like his '_perfect_' brother he was his mother's least favorite. In reality his mother couldn't stand him but Sirius wasn't bothered the feeling was mutual.

"I told you to write that mudbloods and blood traitors are scum! Not I welcome the mudbloods and blood traitors into my heart!" She screamed.

"I say potatoes you say tomatoes." Sirius said with a grin.

"What?" His mother asked confused.

"It's a muggle saying" Sirius explained. That of course was the wrong thing to say.

"GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN GO TO YOUR ROOM! NO DINNER" She screamed at her eldest. Sirius only rolled his eyes. It was what he wanted for tonight was the night. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he had had enough.  
His mother and Father who were supposed to be his parents and treat him with love made him feel worthless. Just because he was not the way they wanted him. Of course this only made Sirius want to mess with them, it also made he want to leave. Why should he have to live in a house where he gets a scowl from his mother when he leaves his room for the restroom? He had told his best friend James Potter about how he felt and was told that he was welcome in the Potter household.

That's what he had been planning. To run away and tonight would be the night. He had been packed for a while now and so when his family was eating he would jump out the window and run. Little did he know that his plan would change just…a lot.

Sirius made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom. When he closed the door he heard a soft sound. The sound of a girl crying. Now the first thing Sirius Black did was take out his wand. Why was there someone crying in his bedroom? He seeked out the sound and found that it was coming from under his bed. Very slowly he got down on his knees and lifted the covers of his bed to look under. What he saw surprised him very much.

Under the bed was a little girl crying and hugging a black stuffed dog. When she looked up to see Sirius looking at her she moved an inch closer. Sirius was shocked to see the familiar emerald eyes of one Lily Evans.

"Uh Hello there" Sirius said not knowing what else to say to the little girl who he didn't know that was crying under his bed.

"SIRI" The little girl screamed. She ran from under the bed to a shocked Sirius and tackled him with a hug. She then began to cry into his shoulder while Sirius was stiff but still held her.

"Do you know were daddy is?" She asked her father's godfather. She didn't know what was going on. Seven year old Lily

Luna Potter was just sitting in her room at Potter Manor that had once been Number 12 Grimmuld Place when all of a sudden a bright white light had come out of nowhere and was floating in the middle of the room.  
Lily got up off her bed with her black stuff dog in her hand and walked over to the ball of light and touched it. She was seven after all and the shiny bright ball intrigued her. Then she fell and landed hard on the floor of an unknown room. By the looks of it, it belonged to a boy. She didn't recognize it and as she got up she heard a woman screaming. She got scared and did the first thing that came to mind, she dash under the bed and began to cry. A little while later Sirius had found her.

"Who's your dad? How did you get here?" Sirius asked the little girl with bright green eyes that shinned with tears.

"My daddy is daddy." She explained, "I was in my room and then I was here" Sirius wanted to snap at her that that wasn't enough information but he didn't.

"Okay what's your name?" Sirius asked.

"I'm Lily" Lily said in a small voice "Padfoo why are you acting weird?" Lily asked. She knew who this man was; it was her daddy's godfather Sirius. She called him Siri or Padfoo. There was a portrait of him in the living room at Potter Manor. She didn't know why Sirius didn't know her.

"What did you call me?" Sirius asked sharply.

"Padfoo" Lily said as she stepped back from him "You're my Padfoo. See this is Padfoo too" She said with a smile as she held up her black stuffed dog. Sirius looked at the dog that looked like the grim.

"Your black dog is named Padfoot?" Sirius asked stunned.

"Yeah you laughed when I told you Padfoo. You said it was the best name in the world," Lily said proudly.

"I did?"

"Yes Siri you did" Lily said slowly making Sirius laugh. Sirius was laughing because he didn't know what the heck was going on.

"Lily? How old are you?" Sirius asked softly.

"Im seven" Lily said as she held up seven fingers.

"When were you born?" He asked this time. He didn't know this girl yet she knew him. What Sirius was thinking was if he didn't know her now and didn't know her in the past then he must have known her in the future.

"My birthday is three days before Christmas. Daddy said I was born in 2010." Lily said quickly. Sirius was shocked that she was from so far into the future. He wondered how she got there and why she was there.

"I want to go home Padfoo" Lily said suddenly. She had big fat tears streaming down her face. Sirius felt his heart break.

"No, no don't cry" Sirius begged. Lily ran forward and hugged Sirius and buried her head on his shoulder. Sirius this time hugged her tightly to him.

"I'll get you home. I promise" Sirius vowed as Lily softly cried into his shoulder.

"Promise Padfoo?" Lily asked in a very small voice. Sirius smiled as he held her.

"I promise" He didn't know how he was going to get this little girl home but he was. He was going to get her home and keep her safe until he did. With that in mind he had to get this little girl out of his house. This was not a safe place for a little girl like Lily.

As if fate wanted to prove his point they both suddenly heard a voice yell at the end of the hall.  
"SIRIUS BLACK! THAT ROOM BETTER NOT HAVE ANYMORE STUPID MUGGLE STUFF IN THERE." Sirius mother screamed. To Sirius's horror he heard the footsteps nearing to his closed door. He held Lily close to him as the door banged open.  
He would not let anyone hurt this little girl. No one.

Lily Potter cried harder when she heard the door bang open. She buried her head into Sirius's shoulder and did not look up. She did not want to see who had come in the room to yell at her Siri. Little did Lily know she was about to see far worse things though out her visit to the past.

**so, what do you think? please review and tell if i should continue or not**


	2. Getting Out

**This chapter is short but i hope you enjoy and review at the end and let me know what you think**

**Getting Out**

* * *

The door sprang open with a bang making the little girl in the arms of young Sirius Black jump.

"Shhh" Sirius whispered as he glared at his mother who was staring at the little girl in shock "It's alright, please calm down,"

He begged. He had never been good with crying children heck he had never had anything to do with children!

"What the hell is this" Mrs. Black whispered as she kept her gaze on the little girl with red hair in her eldest son's arms.

"Uh umm" Sirius seemed lost for words. What the bloody hell was he supposed to say? Hey mother this is Lily a little girl from the future. She knows me so please don't kill her?

Lily stilled in her Pafoo's arms. She lifted her small head off his shoulders to look at the mean lady that had come in.

"I'm Lily" she said rather bravely. Mrs. Black continued to stare. It felt like hours to Sirius till finally she snapped.

"Who is she? Is she yours?" She said in a faint voice. Sirius wanted nothing more than to laugh his bark like laugh. She was seven years old! Even _he_ can't have a child at the age of nine.

"No" He simply stated, "She's a friend of mine" Immediately he knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"You have been watching a child in MY house! She must belong to a Mudblood oh yes I recognize those green eyes they belong to that Mudblood you and that blood traitor Potter hang out with. Well see here I will not have it!" Mrs. Black growled. She took a threatening step closer as she out stretched her arms.

"Give her to me" She hissed "And I'll get rid of her" Little Lily whimpered as she held on tighter to her Siri.

"Like hell you will," Sirius yelled as he stepped away from his mother. What the hell was she saying? Hurting a child a little girl like Lily.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT SIRIUS ORIAN BLACK" The old witch yelled "Give her to me and maybe I won't kill you as well" At this Sirius snorted. He set Lily down and then stepped in front of her so that she was now hiding behind his legs.

"No mother" Sirius whispered. His voice was full of panic with a tint of hope? Did he really think his mother would spare the small child? Sirius thought to himself. As always his mind said no and he knew it was true his mother would kill Lily in a heartbeat.

Mrs. Black laughed. "You're no child of mine. _**Crucio**_" The green-lighted spell hit the teen making his legs buckle. He fell to the ground with a scream.

Pain. That was all he felt. Thousands of burning hot knifes were stabbing him or so that's how it felt like. His mother his own mother had hit him with one of the unforgivable curses. _I can feel the love_ Sirius thought bitterly as he forced himself to stop screaming.

Lily watched terrified as her Padfoo fell to the ground and screamed. She wanted to help him wanted to make the mean lady that was standing by the door laughing to stop.

"STOP" Lily screamed as Sirius stopped screaming. "PLEASE" Mrs. Black lifted the curse off of her son. She looked at the child who had yelled at her to stop with a sneer. She raised her wand at the child and saw her flinch.

Sirius quickly got up when he saw his mother turn to Lily. He lifted the frightened child off the floor and into his arms before his mother could cause any damage.

"You always were useless" Mrs. Black stated with a glare "Always were stupid and unfit to be a Black"

"Like I want to be in this family! You think you're so perfect mother but what mother starves her own child? Makes them clean like house elves and then uses the Cruciatus Curse on him? You're pathetic and have dirtier blood then the ones you claim are unworthy. You are worse than a Mudblood" His voice was so full of venom and hate that even little Lily flinched back. Mrs. Black stared at her son in shock only to recover quickly and send another curse at him and the small child.

Sirius ducked the scary looking purple curse his mother sent at him and ran to the corner of his room were his truck was. Now grateful that Mrs. Potter had put a feather light charm on it last month as he lifted the should be heavy trunk and carried it quickly to the door all the while his mother still kept sending curses at him.

"Lily" Sirius panted as he ran down a flight of stairs. "I need you to hold on tight alright? As soon as I go outside I'm going to change just hold on" The little girl only nodded but Sirius couldn't blame her, his mother running after them cursing and screaming like a banshee was a scary sight. Finally Sirius made it to the bottom of the steps and pulled the door open only to run into a figure in the doorway. Sirius fell to the floor with a thud as he kept his hold on Lily so she wouldn't fall. He looked up to see his brother staring down at him. His mother must have tripped or something because she hadn't made it down to the first floor. _I hope she broke her neck_ Sirius thought bitterly.

"Siri?" Regulus asked confused "Where are you going?" Sirius glared at his brother as he got up Lily still in his arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Sirius said as he grabbed his trunk and made way to step around his little brother.

"Who is the child?" Regulus asked not letting his brother past him.

"Never you mind move out of the way" Sirius hissed annoyed. He needed to get out of the house before his mother came down the stairs.

"No. Tell me where you are going who she is and where is mother! I left for five minutes and I walk into this what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Regulus" Sirius growled threatening "Move out of my way now before I curse you" He lifted his wand and pointed it at his brother to prove his point. Originally he would never have curse his brother even if he was a prat but right now all that was going through his mind was Lily and getting her out of this hell hole.

Before Regulus could say anything both Black brothers heard a scream from the top of the stairs. Lily whimpered again as she buried her face deeper into Sirius shoulder.

"YOU DARE CURSE YOUR OWN BROTHER" Mrs. Black screamed at the top of the steps "ILL KILL YOU" She started to make her way down the steps and Sirius quickly pushed his younger brother out of the way. Regulus didn't even put up a fight as he let his brother pass. He knew his mother would kill him if she had the chance. Sirius opened the front door and ran out trunk and little girl still with him. He ran down the streets and began to grin when he heard Lily laughing.

"Lily" Sirius yelled through his grin "Remember what I told you?" He asked.

"Hold on tight" Lily said proud that she remembered. Sirius nodded then in one swift motion he transformed into a huge black dog identical to the one that little Lily was still holding. Now Sirius had a little girl on his back holding on for dear life and a trunk in his mouth. He did it. He was finally free! He ran a few more blocks making sure no one was following him before transforming back.

"I did it," He screamed with pure joy. Lily laughed at her Padfoo as he screamed with happiness. "Lily now we have a long walk ahead of us. Do you think you can walk far?" Now Sirius was concerned. Yes he was finally free and he could go with the Potters but would they want Lily as well?

"Yes" Lily said as she rolled her eyes "I'm seven Padfoo not six" Sirius laughed.

"Of course" He held out his hand for the little girl to take. Lily took the hand happily as they set off on their journey.

"So want to play a game?" Sirius asked after about twenty minutes of walking. Lily perked up at this.

"Okay but no cheating. You cheat Padfoo Teddy said so" Sirius only laughed.

"Alright so I ask you questions and you answer them and then when we get to where we are going I'll give you candy alright?" Lily nodded as her eyes light up at the thought of candy.

"Okay. What's your favorite color?" Sirius asked.

"Hazel. Like my brothers eyes" Lily said fondly.

"Alright. Who are your parents?" He asked hoping this time she wouldn't say Mommy and Daddy.

"Arry and Inny" she said as her eyebrows creased as if she was trying to remember something hard.

"Harry and Ginny?" Sirius repeated. He didn't know anyone with those names. "What's your full name?" He tried again.

"Padfoo you know my name" Lily said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh well I forgot" Sirius said. Lily stopped walking and before Sirius realized it he was already ten steps ahead of her. When he turned around to see why she had stopped he mentally kicked himself when he saw she was in tears.

"You forgot? You don't love me anymore Padfoo?" Lily cried.

"No no I do I do Lily I mean I'm sorry I didn't mean to forget it was an accident" He explained. He let out a breath when the small child hiccupped before stopping the water works. Lily ran up to catch up to her Siri and grabbed his hand.

"Okay well I forgive you" Lily said happily. Sirius took a deep breath before asking again what her name was. This time hoping he didn't make the seven year old cry.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter." Lily told Padfoot. Sirius startled by the news and not expecting that didn't see where he was going and ran face first into a pole. Lily giggled as her Siri picked himself up.

"You're a Potter?" Sirius gasped ignoring the red bump on his forehead.

"Duh" Lily said after her final giggle. Sirius only stared at her in fascination. This little girl was the little girl of his best mate! Wait no she said her dad was Harry.

"Lily-" before he could say anything else Lily smacked her hand to her face. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked startled by her actions.

"Padfoo" Lily said in an annoyed voice "Why are we walking? We can take the Nawhite bus," She said as she smacked herself again. Sirius felt like doing the same. They had just walked for two maybe three hours when they could have taken the bloody bus and been there in two minutes.

"Oh right" Sirius said as he stuck out his wand to signal the bus. As he did this he completely forgot that the little girl he was traveling with was related to his best mate. Well he did until he and said girl got off the very fast Knight Bus and made their way up the Potter drive way.

**So what did you think of this chapter? I will not upload till next week but i want to know if i should even bother? Did you like? Did you hate? Please REVIEW and let me know. What did you think about Lily? Or Sirius?**


	3. Brothers

**Hello everyone so yes i said i would upload only once a week but eh here you go(: I hope you enjoy it and please review at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Brothers**

Sirius Black stopped at the front door of James Potter's house. His nerves had betrayed him. What if he hadn't meant it when he said he was welcome at the Potter household? What if- his thoughts were caught off as he heard three knocks. He saw that Lily had knocked the front door then jumped to hide behind his legs with a giggle.

Sirius was about the through her a soft glare when the oak doors opened to reveal a bewildered James.

"Padfoot? What are you-" James caught sight of Sirius's trunk not yet seeing the little girl who was gapping at him. "Did you?"

"Yeah" Sirius cut off quickly "Um I'm sorry I can g-go" James startled that his best mate had shuttered quickly sobered up.

"Don't you dare Sirius" James growled. "You have always err been my brother and" by this point both 16 year old boys were blushing a fierce red. James stepped aside and ushered Sirius into the house. It wasn't until he closed the front door did he realize that they were not alone.

"Err Pads?" James asked as he eyed the little girl who was still holding a black stuffed dog and hugging Sirius's left leg.

"What?" He followed his best friends gaze "Oh this is Lily…Lily this is-"

"JAMES" Lily ran at the stunned boy with messy hair and hugged him making them both fall over.

James quickly picked himself and the little girl up when he heard Sirius laughing. As he looked at the little girl that was now in his arms his breath hitched. Those eyes he knew those eyes anywhere.

"Pads" James whispered "She's beautiful" Sirius chuckled knowing full well what James loved the most. "Who is she?"

Lily huffed and struggled to get out of James arm. When she managed to escape she glared at her Padfoo and her prince.

"Why do you not know me?" Lily's eyes filled with tears "first Padfoo and now you! Daddy and Padfoo lied to me, they said I-I would be your princess"

"My princess?" James asked confused. His voice must have sounded harsh because Lily busted into tears. Sirius threw a glare at his best mate who was gapping like a fish. Sirius kneeled down to the distraught seven year-old.

"Lily" Sirius said his voice soft "Lily look at me" his voice was kind and full of emotion that it startled James very much. Since when was his best friend sensitive and kind? Lily drew a deep breath before she looked up.

"I-I want to go home Padfoo" Her eyes began to tear up again.

"And what did I tell you?" Sirius asked ignoring his friend who was looking at him strangely.

"But-" Sirius cut her off

"Lily what did I say?"

"You said you will get me home" she whispered

"And I will" Sirius promised. He grabbed the young girl who was rubbing her eyes and cradled her in his arms. It was ten silent seconds before her soft breaths were heard. Sirius didn't blame her, if he had traveled back in time, ran from an evil banshee more known as Sirius's mother, and then walked for a few hours he would have passed out as well. Sirius looked up from the sleeping girl to see James was about to open his mouth, and then stopped as Sirius began to move.

"Where are you going?" James asked

"Putting her to bed" Sirius whispered as he walked up the stairs. When he opened James door, he immediately walked over to the window and laid the small green eyed girl on the window bed that James had.

As Sirius covered her up he heard James whispering to him. Finally looking up he saw that his best mate was motioning for him to go downstairs.

"Padfoot what the bloody hell is going on?" James yelled once they were out of distance from waking the child.

"Who is she? Why is she with you?" When Sirius huffed in annoyance James growled "And when did you grow up?"

"James I didn't grow up" Sirius defended himself. "It's just I couldn't leave her there" His voice came down to a whisper. James expression softened up.

"Pads what happened?" Sirius looked at James in the eyes and was grateful that they held no pity just love. Sirius laughed harshly.

"Mother wanted me to write lines and so I did" Sirius grinned when James rolled his eyes "What? I did what she said! Anyways she got mad and yelled at me to go to my room and no dinner"

"What? But in your last letter you said that you hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch!" James eyes flashed angrily.

"Yeah well I don't want to get fat" Sirius said softly.

"Sirius…"

"So I went up to my room" Sirius began quickly "And I heard crying. I follow the sound to find a little girl crying under my bed! When she sees me she screams SIRI" By this point Sirius was waving his arms around. "And get this she knows me. She started to cry and I calmed her down enough to tell me her name."

"Lily" James whispered. Sirius grinned

"Yeah Lily, with my luck _mother_" Sirius hissed harshly "Came into the room and saw her" James growled.

"She didn't"

"No" Sirius said "She didn't. She said for me to give her Lily so she could get rid of her" At this both teens growled. "I told her like hell I would and she-she got angry" Sirius looked down not wanting to look at his best mate in the eyes.

James held his breath, and then let it out "Padfoot…what did she do?" James didn't know if he wanted to know.

"She-well she used the Cruciatus Curse on me" Sirius finally said quickly. It was as if a dam broke. James eyes flashed angrily as he let out a un-James like snarl.

"James" Sirius whispered his head still down "It doesn't matter really" Sirius said giving him a weak grin.

"It doesn't matter?" James asked in disbelief "Oh come on Padfoot! She is a sorry excuse for a mother but even then she is STILL your mother!" For the first time Sirius had ever seen he saw pity in James eyes. Sirius flinched back.

"Don't" he barked out "Just…don't please" James stared at his friend. Sirius had spoken softly almost weak. James cursed under his breath before completely throwing his man pride out the window and closed the few inches away from him and his best friend and hugged him.

"I'm here Padfoot" James whispered "Fuck your mom" Sirius laughed a laugh that made James heart swell.

"You're such a girl James" James flushed yet he knew his friend was just teasing.

"Yeah well I love you Sirius" As Sirius face turned red James smiled as he got the reaction he wanted. Just as both teens let go of their hug both faces bright red, they heard the noise of the front door opening.

"James you here?" Sirius face paled and his breath hitched as the voice got closer.

**So what did you think? Please Review and tell me what you think. Now i know this chapter is short _(not that the others have been long_) but i decided to give you a sneek preview of next weeks chapter. Please review and tell me what you hope and or how you think that one will be. OH and dont forget to review about this chapter as well (: ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 4 – A Nosy Werewolf

Remus Lupin stepped into what he believed was just a living room where James Potter was at. He did not expect his other best friend Sirius Black to be there as well, a few inches away from James, pale and both faces blushing.

"Err, sorry?" Remus said then laughed quietly as both boys jumped further apart turning even redder. "Should I err leave and come back later? By the way Prongs I didn't know you swung that way or that you would stoop so low as to date Sirius over here"

Remus said this in a teasing way and both boys knew it but that didn't stop them from glowing red.

"Stuff it Moony" Sirius growled. Remus laughed then let out a sigh.

"No but really why are you here?" The teasing tone that was laced in the werewolf's voice just mere seconds ago was now replaced by that of worry. Remus caught the pleading look Sirius was giving James but James just shook his head silently and looked to the floor. Sirius huffed then turned back to Remus and opened his mouth.

**PLEASE REVIEW(:**


	4. A Nosey Werewolf

**Okay so here is another chapter, sorry if it is short but because i have not really gotten that many reviews im not sure if anyone really cares about this story. ANYWAYS enjoy this chapter, and please comment and follow**

**CHAPTER 4 - A Nosey Werewolf**

Remus Lupin stepped into what he believed was just a living room where James Potter was at. He did not expect his other best friend Sirius Black to be there as well, a few inches away from James, pale and both faces blushing.

"Err, sorry?" Remus said then laughed quietly as both boys jumped further apart turning even redder. "Should I err leave and come back later? By the way Prongs I didn't know you swung that way or that you would stoop so low as to date Sirius over here"

Remus said this in a teasing way and both boys knew it but that didn't stop them from glowing red.

"Stuff it Moony" Sirius growled. Remus laughed then let out a sigh.

"No but really why are you here?" The teasing tone that was laced in the werewolf's voice just mere seconds ago was now replaced by that of worry. Remus caught the pleading look Sirius was giving James but James just shook his head silently and looked to the floor. Sirius huffed then turned back to Remus and opened his mouth.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked ignoring the question. James slowly left his best friend and walked yo stand next to Remus.

"James invited me over" Remus replied without a pause "Full moon was last week so James said I coulf spend the rest of Christmas break here" Then with a frown he said "Your turn"

"Same as you" Sirius said lightly, avoiding Remus's eyes. Remus raised an eyebrow and turned to James. James never lied to his friends unless he had to. James sent Sirius an apologetic look before answering Remus.

"Pads ran away from home" James said quietly ignoring the glare Sirius sent him. Remus knew better then to look at Sirius with pity in his eyes so instead avoided looking at him all together.

Ignoring the fact that both Remus and Sirius were looking at the floor James cleared his throat and motioned for them to sit down. As he sat down Remus looked around himself, confused.

"James? Where are Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"They are at some meeting" James replied as he took out his snitch and played with it "Be back later"

Sirius tried to ignore the fact that his stomach was doing back flips at the thought of Mr. and Mrs. Potter coming home and asked "What meeting?"

"I don't know, something about some order" James said "Dad said he'd tell me more next year when I turn of age".

As the conversation turned light and the boys talked about Quidditch or in Remus case some new spells he had read about both James and Sirius forgot about the little girl that was sleeping upstairs. That is until they heard a high pitch scream followed by "PADFOOT".

Sirius was out of his seat before Remus or James even blinked. As Sirius ran up the stairs he heard James and Remus behind him.

"Pa-Pa-Padfoo" Sirius heard as he ran into the room that held a crying Lily.

"No, no, no" Sirius whispered as he gathered up the little girl in his arms ignoring the surprised and startled look that was playing on Remus's face "What's the matter?"

"I woke up and you were g-gone" Lily whispered as Sirius cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course Lily would have been scared; she didn't know where she was, or where he was for that matter.

"I'm sorry" Sirius whispered "I'm here now okay" Just as Sirius let Lily go, Lily looked over Padfoot's shoulder and saw Remus standing there.

"Teddy?" Lily asked. Remus looked around confused. He looked around for a teddy bear he thought the girl was asking for. When he found none he looked back at the girl.

"Err, no? I'm…" but Lily cut him off by screaming. The scream was different from the one before, it wasn't because she woke up alone but a scream of pain, fear and sorrow?

"WHAT'S WRONG?" James yelled over the screaming seven year old "Sirius! Fix her!" Sirius in turn tried to shake and snap Lily out of it.

"I don't know how" Sirius growled.

"Wait" Remus said uncovering his sensitive ears with a whence "She stopped" True to his word the three boys looked to see the little girl passed out in Sirius's arms. Sirius sighed before picking the girl up and walking over to his bed that was in the far left corner of James room. He got in the bed and as he wrapped a protective arm around Lily he distantly heard Remus, who was getting into his own bed across the room say,

"James you and Sirius have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow" Sirius could not agree more for one Lily Luna Potter had a lot of explaining to do as well.

**So what did you think? Next chapter is full of explanations and I PROMISE it will be longer, but i need more REVIEWS. I will try to update another chapter by Sunday but if i can not then it will have to be around next Friday. ANYWAYS _what did you think? what do you think about Sirius? Lily? James? Should I bring Lily Evans into the story? Mr. and Mrs. Potter will be in the next chapter!(:_**


	5. Explanations Part 1

**Hello my loyal followers, i am so sorry this took so long, but with college and work it kind of took a back seat as my priority but not no more. I will update Part 2 Saturday, so please review if you want to add any suggestions. **

**This is not my characters as they all belong to the Harry Potter series, anyways ENJOY **

**Chapter 5 – Explanations Part 1**

Lily woke up to find herself wrapped in a protective arm. She smiled as she realized it belonged to her sleeping Siri. She got out of the bed slowly as if to not wake the heavy sleeper. As she looked around the room she saw the sleeping forms of her prince James and the boy that looked like Teddy. As her eyes swept over Remus she felt a pain in her stomach, making her whimper lightly. She quickly left the room before any of the three boys woke up.

Making her way down to the kitchen, but not before getting lost at least twice, she set to start breakfast. Her daddy had always told her and her brothers that magic was not everything. Lily had made the choice to learn how to cook unlike her brothers who instead decided to learn how to build things. Knowing that it was around six in the morning Lily set off to work. She and her mother had always cooked breakfast together. The thought of her mother made tears form in little Lily's eyes but she pushed them back as she worked. Her mommy was fine, she thought to herself as she flipped the bacon.

"I'm fine" she whispered out loud.

A little more than half an hour and Lily had a full breakfast laid out on the nice big table. As she was pouring the last of the pumpkin juice in two separate cups, she heard two coughs by the kitchen door. She looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Potter standing by the kitchen door, wands out.

"Who are you and why are you making tasty looking food in our home?" Mr. Potter asked as he walked into the kitchen. Even though both adults had their wands out neither pointed them at Lily, instead at the floor in front of her.

"I'm L-Lily" Lily whispered as she backed into a corner, the half poured pumpkin juice forgotten. Mrs. Potter looked as if she wanted to go walk over and comfort the frighten child but Mr. Potter stopped her.

"And why are you here?" Mr. Potter asked, not liking the half-answer Lily gave him. His voice was neither cold nor friendly, which did not comfort Lily at all. Lily whimpered softly.

"P-Padfoot" It was not an answer but a plea. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were confused at what she had whimpered out but even more confused when she said it again, only ten times louder.

"PADFOO" Lily screamed. All three occupants heard three thuds coming from upstairs, followed by quick footsteps. Sirius rushed into the kitchen wide-eyed and shirtless. He stopped at the door and took in the scene before him. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, with their wands out and Lily in the corner crying, her eyes red and puffy.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked trying not to sound harsh. He rushed to Lily's side and began to calm her down.

"What did we do?" Mr. Potter asked in disbelief "Don't you mean what is going on? Why are you here Sirius, I don't recall James saying you were staying as well as Remus. And this girl, who is she?" By this point James and Remus made it down the stairs and to the kitchen, both boys shirtless and in boxers.

"We didn't do anything" continued Mr. Potter "Who is this?" He asked again pointing at the younger girl, now in Sirius's arms.

"This is Lily" Sirius whispered. The reason he whispered was because he suddenly remembered what her last name was. "She – her name – last – "Sirius stuttered.

"Padfoo?" Lily asked lifting her head off his bare torso.

"Yeah?" Sirius replied

"The food will get cold. Eat Now." Lily demanded. From behind her and Sirius Mrs. Potter was whispering fiercely at Mr. Potter before finally giving him a glare. Mr. Potter sighed before giving a weak laugh.

"How about we all eat and then you and Sirius can explain what in merlin's name is going on.

The tension in the room slowly drained out and James and Remus left quickly to get dressed, Remus with a flushed red face. Sirius sat Lily down on a chair and began to whisper to her, though Mr. and Mrs. Potter still heard.

"I am going to go change now" Sirius spoke, his voice low. Lily nodded "I will be right back, I promise it is safe here"

"Okay Padfoo, go before your food is cold" Sirius grinned and left the room but not before giving the Potters a meaningful look.

In no time the boys were downstairs and eating at the breakfast table. Breakfast was an awkward affair as either everyone chewed quietly or stared at the others.

"James" Remus hissed "Stop staring at me"

"So" Mrs. Potter said ignoring the bickering pair, she was desperate to break the silence. "This is such a lovely meal who taught you to cook?"

Lily quickly looked at Sirius as if asking for his permission to speak. Sirius looked surprised but realizing Lily only wanted reassurance he nodded lightly.

"My dad taught me" she said quietly staring at her half-finished egg.

"Really?" Mr. Potter asked surprised "James here doesn't know how to even beat an egg"

"Hey!" James exclaimed. Lily giggled and Sirius learned he loved the sound of the small girl giggling.

It took another ten minutes before everyone was done eating and started heading to the sitting room. As Sirius walked towards the room he remembered the half-answers Lily gave him the day before and called her out on it.

"Lily" Sirius said as he sat on an armchair "This is the time to tell us everything do not hold back, promise?" Sirius asked holding out his pinky.

"I promise" Lily said entwining her pinky with his. He grinned at her before giving a small nod. Lily nodded back before taking a deep breath. She was going to tell them everything.

**REVIEW PLEASE, any suggestions, comments, ect. Reviews always make me feel better, even if they are mean, i just love the feeling of knowing someone read my work!**

**Thank You (: **


	6. Explanations Part 2

**SURPRISE! So i was originally going to update tomorrow but i decided to do it today since i finished early! I hope that since i updated early maybe i will get more reviews, yes? Anyways ENJOY!**

**Just to let you know i do not own Harry Potter but i wish i did!**

_**"I promise**_**_" Lily said entwining her pinky with his. He grinned at her before giving a small nod. Lily nodded back before taking a deep breath. She was going to tell them everything_.**

Chapter 6 – Explanations Part 2

Lily looked around the faces in the room. She didn't know where to begin, what to say, and in that moment she felt scared. Sirius recognized some of the emotions that were appearing upon her face and decided to take things into his own hands.

"Lily will tell you anything you want to know, but she doesn't know where to start, how about you guys ask her things" Sirius said helpfully. Lily gave him a weak smile as she fidgeted in her seat. Mrs. Potter smiled at her and Lily felt a little warmth inside.

"What's your full name sweet heart?" She asked in what she hoped was a soothing voice. Lily's eyes got wide and she turned to her Padfoo quickly, her face panicky. Sirius gulped silently but nodded to her.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter" she said looking down at the floor. The room grew cold as no one said a thing. The Potters were shocked, and Remus more confused.

"How? That's not possible, I do not have any brothers and sisters that you could belong to" Mr. Potter said. His face suddenly became angry "Look, I do not know you; you came into my house, and now you claim you are part of my family? I gave you a chance to tell me the truth to explain yourself and you lie to me?!"

Lily flinched as her great grandfather's voice got louder. Mrs. Potter quickly tried to calm her husband and James seemed to be even more shocked at his dads yelling then Lily saying she was related to him. Mr. Potter rarely raised his voice at anyone.

"No honey" Mr. Potter hissed out as Mrs. Potter tried unsuccessfully to calm down her husband yet again "I will not calm down, she is lying to us, in our own HOME!"

"I am NOT" Lily yelled. Sirius turned towards her. He was apparently about to defend her when little Lily beat him to it. "My name is Lily Luna Potter I was born three days before Christmas and I am seven years old and my favorite food is Pumpkin Pastries!"

Silence followed her outburst. Sirius decided it was as good as a time to tell his part of the story before Lily began hers.

"She's telling the truth…" Sirius however did not get to finish as Mr. Potter cut him off.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Mr. Potter asked his voice colder than usual. Sirius' face flushed but his voice did not waver.

"I ran away from home" He said simply "I just could not take it anymore, it was getting worse every day and James said I could stay here. Then Lily showed up under my bed and I could not leave her in that house, it's not safe. If I am not welcome here, I completely understand I will leave immediately." Sirius' voice was steady but tears formed unwillingly in his eyes. James glared lightly at his shocked face parents.

"Oh sweetheart" Mrs. Potter whispered "I am so sorry no of course you are welcome here. We would never throw you out on the streets, how dare you think that, you are like a son to me Sirius Black"

Sirius smiled weakly and he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He had a home; he never had to go back! He- Mr. Potter suddenly broke his train of thought.

"Wait, you found this girl under your bed?" He asked confused

"Oh yeah" Sirius said "My mother had just finished yelling at me and when I got to my room I heard crying coming from underneath my bed and well there you go, that's how I found Lily.

"Okay?" Mr. Potter said still sounding confused "What was Lily doing under your bed?" At the question every pair of eyes turned to Lily. She gulped lightly, now it was her turn to tell her part of the story.

"I-I was in my room" she started "Mommy had been trying to calm down daddy"

"Why was your dad angry?" Sirius asked as that information was new to him as well.

"He wasn't mad Padfoo" Lily corrected "He was sad, we were eating at the table when daddy just…broke" That was the only way Lily could explain it, one minute her daddy was fine the next he seemed to be crying.

"Broke?" Remus asked

"Daddy doesn't cry in front of us, but he did. It was Halloween, mommy sent us to our room and I heard her talking to him."

"What did your mom say?" Mrs. Potter asked

"She was telling daddy that It was okay, that it was over and that he would see them again"

"See who again?" Mr. Potter asked his voice on edge. He didn't like that this little girl just kept giving half-answers.

"My prince and namequake" Lily replied

"Namequake, what the hell is a name quake?" Sirius asked. Remus laughed lightly, the rest of the group looked at him oddly.

"I think she means to say namesake, am I correct Lily?" Remus asked the little girl. Lily nodded, though she didn't look at the Teddy look alike in the face.

"Wait a minute, yesterday you said I was your prince" James suddenly exclaimed.

"That's because you are" Lily said slowly as if speaking to a young child, like herself. Remus laughed at James as his cheeks redden.

"Well where am I? If you said your mum was telling your dad he would see me again then where am?" Lily looked down so that she didn't have to see her princes face.

"Y-you died a long time ago" Lily confessed.

The silence that came this time was stronger and it began to suffocate all the happiness from the room.

"Wait a minute" Mr. Potter said loudly, his voice sounded angry again "Are you telling me that you are from the future? And that my son, MY SON, is dead?!" This time both James and Sirius were too shocked to defend Lily.

Lily began to shake, she didn't like that she was telling her grandfather and great-grandparents everything and they kept yelling at her.

"Please" Lily whispered "I-I am just telling you what my mommy told my daddy" It took the occupants in the room a little more than five minutes before they were ready for Lily to continue her story.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, please continue the story" Mr. Potter finally said.

"Okay, so daddy started saying that he was just sad that his kids never got to meet his dad, that he never go to meet his dad and grandparents and how he wished I could have gotten to meet his dad. He started crying and then the house shook and a blue light appeared in my room, and I touched it" Lily suddenly stopped talking, her voice cracked.

"Lily" Sirius said softly "What happened when you touched the blue light?"

"It hurt" She said "I touched it and it hurt, I-I fell but it took me forever to fall to my bedroom floor, but when I did it wasn't the same." She paused to take a breath "It looked like a boys room and then I heard someone coming so I hid under the bed."

When she finally finished talking, it took everyone in the room a few minutes to process everything she had said.

"So I have a son?" James asked after a while of silence. Lily smiled

"Yeah daddy, his full name is Harry James Potter. Do you want to see him?" Lily asked. James rounded on her confused.

"How?"

"I have a picture, look it" She reached behind her neck and unhooked her necklace that had been hidden under her shirt. It was a heart shaped locket. Engraved on the front were the words _My Heart_. James took the locket into his hands carefully and when he opened it, three pictures magically popped out.

Everyone crowded around the locket and looked at the first picture. It had five people, two adults and three kids. James automatically knew who his son was, as did everyone else. But the others were strangers, though the boys had his and his dad's mop of a hair.

"Who are they?" he asked as he watched the people in the picture smile and wave back.

"Well that's daddy and mommy" Lily said as she pointed to the tall black haired man and the slim red haired lady. "That's James" Lily said as she pointed to the boy with messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked to be about twelve years old.

"He named his son after me?" James felt touched, even though he didn't know the son he seemed to have. Lilly giggled lightly.

"Of course, his full name is James Sirius Potter and he's the oldest." At the name both James and Sirius laughed. It was that happy laugh that washed the tension away from the room. James felt a happiness he had never felt before.

Upon seeing his sons face Mr. Potter smiled.

"It's proudness" Mr. Potter said as he continued to watch his sons face, seeming to read his mind and emotions. "That's what you're feeling, proud. It's how I feel every day I look at you."

"Okay too mushy!" Sirius said loudly. Mrs. Potter looked as if she were about to cry. "Who's that?" Sirius asked as he pointed to the other boy with the messy hair and bright green eyes.

"That's Al, he's my other brother. He's eleven and his full name is Albus Severus Potter" That seemed to kill the fluffy mood quickly.

"What?" James yelped "My son named his son after _SNIVILLIUS_?" Lily glared at her prince so fiercely he regretted his words quickly.

"I know that look" Remus said suddenly "That's the look…Lily gives James" James was in the middle of bad mouthing Snape when he heard what Remus had said.

"Is Harry's mum…Lily?" James asked hopefully all thoughts about Snape out of his mind.

"Yup that's my grandma" Lily said happily "See this is you and her" Lily pointed to the picture at the very bottom. It was a picture of a man and woman dancing outside. "My daddy gave it to me to put in my locket." Lily explained.

James watched himself and Lily dance. He knew he couldn't be no more than twenty years old.

"We look so happy together" James whispered more to himself then anyone. He forced himself to look away from that photo and to the next. It was Lily with a boy who looked a lot like…

"Remus! Look this boy looks kind of like you, except the blue hair" James yelled. Remus glared at him as he was behind James and he didn't really have to yell. Remus looked at the photo and came to the same conclusion as James.

"Who is this?" Remus asked.

"That's Teddy. He's my daddy's godson and my god brother. His full name is Teddy Remus Lupin." Lily said lightly not fully understanding the impact that her words had on the werewolf.

"I-I can't have children" Remus whispered.

"Okay that's enough" Mr. Potter said at last as he watched the conversation grow. "So let's say you are from the future and you are a potter, we still do not know how you got here and why" He paused as he looked at Lily then to his son "But I do know who we can ask, Dumbledore"

He began to walk to the fireplace when James joined him.

"And we need to get Lily too; she deserves to know what's going on too." James said firmly.

"No" Mr. Potter said just as firmly. He then threw the floo powder into the fireplace and vanished in a green flame.

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know, i will try to update as soon as possible. If i finish early then i will update early but if not then by next saterday the next chapter will be up (: It helps when people review because it gives me more motivation to write but thats up to you!(: Anyways dont forget to review and leave suggestions as to what you want to be in the next chapter!**


	7. Not Another Stupid Prank

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry that I have not updated in weeks! I was just so busy but I promise I will try my best to not let that happen again. So here is another chapter, not very long but not that short either. In this chapter, I added a peace from my other story _When your bored bad things happen _just the story about Teddy**

**Anyways here is another chapter, please REVIEW and enjoy! Although I dont want to I have to say that Harry Potter does not belong to me though I sure as hell wish it did**

**Chapter 7 - Not Another Stupid Prank**

As soon as Mr. Potter left James let out an angry huff before throwing his own handful of floo powder into the fire place.

"James no" Mrs. Potter said but it was too late James was gone in the green flame, after her stubborn husband.

Mrs. Potter turned her back to the fire place and towards the two remanding teens and child. Remus seemed to be in a distraught place as he had his head in his hands

"Moony? What's the matter?" Sirius knew it had something to do with what Lily had said, but for the life of him, he could not understand what was wrong with having a kid. He wondered briefly if he had a kid.

"I can't have children" Remus repeated, his head still in his hands.

"Of course you can Moony, you just have to find a girl, throw her in a room and have your wicked way with her" Mrs. Potter made a sound that was half angry and half scandalized. Remus snorted.

"Sirius shut up. No I can't have children, they would be a monster like me" Sirius flinched realizing why his friend was acting the way he was, but before telling him he was stupid, little Lily beat him to it.

"How dare you call Teddy a monster!" The little red head was glaring at the startled werewolf. Remus tried to defend his statement but whatever came out of his mouth, seemed to anger the child even more.

"HE IS NO MONSTER! He is the best god-brother anyone can have. He works in the Ministry and he has a girlfriend. You are mean!" It seemed like forever but finally the little girl gave a last huff before breaking down into tears.

That was how James found the scene when he returned.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" He asked as his eyes swept over a crying Lily, and his speechless friends and mother. Before anyone could even try to answer him another person came out of the fireplace.

"Potter?" A voice said from behind said person. James turned with a wide smile to the person who had called his name. As James turned the other people in the room saw who had come through the floo.

"Hey Evans" James said with a cheery voice. "Come on in, you know Padfoot and Remus. This is my mother, mum this is Evans"

"Lily Evans" Lily said as she stepped forward, giving James a glare for not introducing her properly. "Potter why am I here? You show up at my house and beg for me to come to your house just to meet your mum?"

James blushed and opened his mouth to correct Evans when Lily sniffed quietly. Evans glare turned soft as she turned to the crying child.

"Hello sweet heart, what's wrong? Are you-" Evans stopped mid-sentence when Lily looked up at her. "W-who are you?"

"I'm Lily" Lily said softly.

"Well that's a bit odd" Evans said as she looked around the room for support. This girl had red hair and green eyes just like she did! "What's going on? Potter explain yourself"

"Okay this might sound crazy, but you and I get married and have a kid named Harry who has a kid named after me and Sirius and a kid named after Dumbledore and Snivillius, and a kid named after you" James said in a joyful happy voice. Remus face palmed his face as Sirius snickered. Evans looked at him for a long moment before stepping away from him.

"Your right Potter that does sound crazy. Have you finally lost it? Honestly is this another lame attempt to get me to go out with you? Making up a horrible future with me in it? Pathetic" James flinched at Evans words and quickly tried to defend himself when the fire place glowed green and his father stepped out, not a moment longer so did the headmaster.

"Really Potter! You dragged the headmaster into this? That's low even for you, I bet-"

"SHUT UP" Lily Luna said fiercely "Stop being mean to my prince, he hasn't done anything to you yet to make you be mean to him" Lily's outburst startled everyone including the headmaster who was about to speak.

"Yeah, careful what you say around her" Remus said with a whence "She gets angry easily" Lily glared at him before looking at her namesake.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter and your my grandma so suck it up" Lily said her Weasley temper showing. Evans was shocked speechless.

"Miss. Potter, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I-"

"I know you Sir, your my brother's name sake, and my daddy took me to see you a few times when he visited headmistress McGonagall, have you seen her?" Lily said her voice coming back to its joyful self.

"Yes, I just saw her, uh headmistress? Yes of course, now before we go into details can you repeat to me as to how you got here?"

So again Lily repeated how she managed to get back into the past. Not that she knew much.

"Black, you ran away from home?" Evans asked shocked.

"Yeah what's it to you Evans?" Evans hated James, and that hate extended to him as well, since he was James best friend.

"Well Miss. Potter, it seems you touched an Emotion Sphere" Dumbledore said. Everyone looked confused, stopping Evans from snapping at Black for being rude.

"A what?" Mr. Potter asked from where he sat next to his wife.

"Well you see" continued Dumbledore "Little Lily here explained that her father was as she said broken, I believe he was in such an emotional state that he let a burst of magic escape him, in that magic was enough emotion to send Lily here back to where her father wanted her most. To meet her grandparents"

"But why me?" Lily asked softly "Why not James and Al?"

"That I'm afraid I'm not sure" Dumbledore said honestly.

"So wait, this is real?" Evans said suddenly "It's not a prank headmaster?"

"I'm afraid not Ms. Evans" The headmaster said quietly.

"So I do marry Potter?" Evans voice was shocked and startled, and when she saw Potter with a happy goofy grin she snapped "Wipe that grin off your face Potter! I still don't like you"

James smile didn't fade but he turned his gaze back to the headmaster.

"Is it okay, if we find out more about the future?"

"It should be, but I would refrain from telling anyone other than who is already here about what is happening. Also, I feel the need to tell you that as soon as Miss. Potter here leaves, I must wipe all of your memories including my own"

Before anyone could argue, Mrs. Potter quickly agreed to that term.

"Alright well I must be off, I'll look into how to get little Lily here back home, and I will keep in touch" And with that Dumbledore left back the way he came.

Now that everyone knew what was happening everyone had questions of the future.

"Lily" Remus said before anyone else could ask her anything "I am sorry for what I said about Teddy, I am sure he is not a monster"

"Teddy?" Evans said "Who's Teddy?"

"M-my s-son" Remus replied then turned back to Lily "Can you tell me about him?"

"Wait" James interrupted "Moony what did you say about Teddy that made Lily cry?"

"I called myself a monster, and in turn Teddy one as well." James huffed but refused to lecture his friend on his low-self-esteem at the moment. "So Lily, can you tell me about him?"

"Sure. Teddy is the best god-brother ever. He works in the ministry and-"

"Is he a werewolf?" Remus asked cutting Lily off. Lily glared at him before nodding "Then how does he work in the ministry?"

"He is a werewolf by choice," Lily said proudly. Remus looked up shocked, as did everyone else.

"By choice? What the bloody hell do you mean choice?" Remus didn't care that he cursed, why his son would choose to be a werewolf, he did not know!

"He is an animagus, a werewolf. He does not turn on the full moon but he does get moody." Lily corrected Remus.

"He's not a werewolf? I mean a cursed one at least." Remus asked hopeful. Lily shook her head.

"No he's not. He is a werewolf by choice; He works at the ministry in the Department of Creature Aid. It's a new one added by Teddy himself. He asked the minister to add it so that he can help werewolves. On the full moons he goes to those who have turned as Lunar, that's his werewolf name, and he helps those who need it. He plays with them, talks to them, since he speaks werewolf. He helps those who are struggling and he makes them see that they are not bad or monsters." Lily finished. Remus and everyone else were shocked at the boy's career. Lily however was only looking at Remus. "He is not a monster. And he will never be one"

Remus did not know what to say so he left the room quickly. Sirius and James right on his tale. The living room was quiet before Mrs. Potter began to ask her own questions.

* * *

Remus left quickly and went up to James Room. When James and Sirius entered behind him he quickly whipped the tears that escaped his eyes and refused to look at them.

"Moony" Sirius said "You have to talk to us"

"Yeah Remus, tell us what's going on in that big brain of yours" James added.

"I have a son" Remus said.

"Yeah" James said with a grin "A pretty damn good one by the sound of it"

"You should be happy!" Sirius added his own face breaking into a grin.

"I should" Remus said quietly "But all my life I knew I could not have kids and now, I can? Im scared, h-he seems to be doing okay but what if he's ashamed inside? What about his mother, oh god I made her an outcast I-"

"Moony!" James yelled "Shut up! I have told you before; there is nothing wrong with you! You have a furry little problem that's it, nothing more and your son is happy and loves you and doesn't care. I'm sure his mother doesn't either! And you made my son Teddy's godfather, the future looks bright" James finished.

"You're not there" Sirius said suddenly "James?" Sirius' voice cracked. Remus too seemed to pull himself from his pity party.

"I'm not." James said finally "I died long ago, remember Lily said that"

"You can't!" Remus and Sirius both said at the same time. James laughed lightly though he knew nothing was funny.

"You both know I won't be around forever" James said "Plus I got to be with Evans, though even I don't know how that happened!" At that all three Marauders laughed lightly "I always said I would die happy if I was with Evans."

"James" Sirius said quietly but James cut him off.

"I know Padfoot, and I love you and Remus too" James said giving both of them a smile. A real smile, not a flirty smile he saved for Evans, or a crooked smile he had when he was pulling a prank, no it was a genuine smile. "Let's get back and learn some more stuff about the future, I mean it can't be that bad!"

As James made his way to the door, Sirius and Remus stopped him. Remus stepped in front of him first and gave him a hug before letting go. James stood there stunned and when Remus stepped back Sirius took his place, though the hug was different. James hugged Sirius back tighter than he did with Remus.

"You will be fine" James said. He knew Sirius was his brother and he knew that Sirius would die before anything bad could happen to him, but if he died first Sirius would be broken. He let go of Sirius and looked at both his best friends. "I love you both but let's stop being girls and go learn more about the future!"

Remus and Sirius laughed and all three of the left the room. As they were going down the stairs Sirius spoke what he was thinking out loud.

"Hey, what about Peter?" Sirius asked "What happened to him?" James and Remus shrugged as they made their way to the living room.

"Let's ask Lily" was James reply.

**Okay so what did you think? I will try to update by next Saturday okay? Please review and tell me what you would like in the next chapter. Wat did you think of this one? What did you think of Evans? James? Lily? Remus and his reaction to Teddy? What did you think about Teddy's job?**

**Review! It makes me feel good inside 3**


End file.
